Smoke and Shadows
by Empress Psychopathia XVIII
Summary: Byakuran won, capturing Yuni and killing Reborn. Eight years later, as the tattered remnants of the Vongola struggle to stay alive, they face a bleak revelation: their most dangerous foe may not be the dreaded wielder of the Mare Ring, but his lieutenant, Hydra - formerly known as Tsunayoshi Sawada. AU.
1. Prologue

**Hi~! I'm back! So I adopted the idea of this story (with permission, of course) from TheAloofBunny...and yeah... Please enjoy, and drop a review if you can!**

***Spacing edits in place.**

* * *

The man stepped with an almost inhuman grace across the broken streets of a shattered city, not so much oblivious to the danger as accustomed to it. Around him burned the wraiths of hundreds of skyscrapers that had glistened proudly in the bright sunlight of yesterday. It was night now, though, and against the red-gold flickering of fire, the man seemed to be only another smoky shadow.

Up close, he was so much more.

The man passed through the night, his soft breathing masked by the roar of hungry flames. He did not stride through the shells of buildings and narrow alleyways so much as flow around them, a spectral creature of fragments of rainbow light and patches of inky darkness. In the shadowy gloom of his narrow, lean face, twin eyes of an orange that matched the flames surrounding him gleamed.

Running a hand through his chocolate-colored hair, the man stopped abruptly at the front of a small, square warehouse. He listened intently. There was no sound, no apparent movement, but his legendary intuition told him something was wrong. Off. Someone shifted behind him and the man spun around instantly, gloved hands at the ready.

"Wonderful, Tsunayoshi-kun," chuckled a maliciously light-hearted voice accompanied by glowing violet eyes and prematurely white hair. "A lovely job, as always."

The man froze. It was not that the voice itself had startled him; it was the name that that voice had uttered: Tsunayoshi. Tsunayoshi Sawada, to be exact, though his last name was one most had forgotten or were too afraid to use.

"Boss." The man's response was curt, professional, almost amiable if one didn't look too closely behind his tightly woven mask. Slender fingers twitched slightly beneath the glittering steel of his gloves.

Byakuran Gesso smiled cheerfully with a facade of his own. "Tsunayoshi-kun! Mou~! Aren't you happy to see me?"

The man decided not to reply.

Bored, Byakuran yawned and surveyed the city's ruins with an almost child-like glee. Across the horizon, dawn was spilling into the city in wide swaths blood-red light. The man could see bodies scattered here and there across the cracked streets and sidewalks, bodies that were twisted and burnt and horrifically mutilated. His lips tightened. Once upon a time, the sight of so many deaths, deaths_ he_ had caused, would have made him cringe. But then again, once upon a time, he had simply been Tsuna Sawada.

One year.

It had taken that much time for the clumsily kind-hearted little boy to die and be replaced by the man (or was monster a better word?) he was now. Tsuna Sawada: a happy, hopeful, impossibly naive relic of the past. The man sometimes wondered if he should be sad Tsuna Sawada was dead; then, he tossed the idea. Tsuna Sawada would not have lasted a second in this world where only the fittest survived. But the man could not stop himself from occasionally reaching out for the past all the same.

The Change had occurred eight years ago, when the man had been at the idealistic age of 15. The man laughed at the way he had thought back then. Change the mafia for the better, help people,_ ha_! Mafioso were and would only ever be men, and the worst of them at that.

The man, the boy, really, had fought Byakuran enclosed in a trap of impossibly pure sky flames. Needless to say, he had lost - badly. Tsuna Sawada had been weak. Untrained. Unprepared. He could never have won.

The boy had fallen unconscious. Blood loss, the doctors had insisted, and a mild concussion. He had been lucky. From what he'd heard of the story, Reborn had sacrificed himself in a last-ditch act of bravery to save the fleeing Vongola Guardians. Confronted with the loss of his tutor and the betrayal of his friends, Tsuna Sawada had finally died after a year of imprisonment and the man had risen from his ashes.

The rest, as they say, was history.

Eight years had passed the blink of an eye. Governments: crumbled. Countries: dissolved. The world: destroyed. Or maybe destroyed was too extreme a word. No, everything had simply been revolutionized, remolded. It had been a necessary change - so the man told himself, anyways.

The man's former Guardians had, for some unfathomable reason, refused to surrender. They called themselves the Knights of Dawn now. When the man had heard that name, he had laughed. Hibari would have been hard-pressed to agree to something so ridiculously sentimental, as would have Mist. It must have been Storm, then, or Sun or Rain who had come up with that idiotic idea. The man had stopped calling his former Guardians by their names; nostalgia was a sign of weakness, and he found himself terribly nostalgic when he thought of his traitorous friends.

Hibari, though, was a different story.

Loops and curls of thick, gray smoke billowed around the man and he was grateful that he could not see Byakuran anymore, even if it was only for a second. The way the Millefiore Boss's violet eyes seemed to be maniacally happy when surrounded by death and destruction was terrifying.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~! You're spacing out."

The man started, head whipping up immediately. "Sorry," he grunted unapologetically.

"'S okay, but only if you get me some marshmallow from that store ever there," Byakuran sang. Gritting his teeth, the man stalked towards a small convenience store that had somehow managed to survive his rampage.

Parts of the neon kanji that had proudly proclaimed "Tokyo-mart" had been torn off or burnt, and one door was twisted haphazardly to the left, its glass surface shattered so that only a metal frame remained. The man stalked inside. He could see the shape of a quivering man crouched behind the cheap counter, and, barely sparing a glance, fired two quick shots with his SP101. A strangled cry, and the clerk was dead before he hit the floor.

After checking quickly for undestroyed security cameras or traps and finding none, the man grabbed a bag of marshmallows - pink, with small blue swirls - and strode outside to find Byakuran gone. Damn Millefiore. Lips drawn into a thin, straight line, the man willed his gloved hands to burst into flame. He climbed into the sky gracefully, hovering at what felt like the zenith of the world for a moment. Then, still holding the pink marshmallows, Hydra, Second-in-Command of the Millefiore Famiglia and formerly known as Tsunayoshi Sawada, plummeted.

* * *

"Dammit!" The not-so-illustrious default leader of the Knights of Dawn slammed a hand on the priceless wooden table. A deep crack split it in two. Gokudera Hayato swore again; eighteen years ago, the Vongola could easily have replaced the antique. Now, the _famiglia_ barely had any resources at all.

A glass screen hung on the wall opposite him, playing flickering footage of a burning city. If one looked closely, a small figure lit by the flames on his fists and forehead could be seen hovering at the top of the screen. The Knights of Dawn watched as it fell down, down, down, disappearing below several buildings before swooping upwards again like a humanoid bird. Suddenly, the crackle of static filled the room and the image shuddered briefly before disappearing in a field of shifting black-and-white specks.

"DAMMIT!" Gokudera yelled again, and when he pounded the table this time, it fell apart cleanly along the crack from before.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera," comforted the black-haired man sitting next to him. After knowing him for almost a decade, though, the former Storm Guardian could easily detect the undertones of worry and frustration in Yamamoto Takeshi's voice.

Next to the two, Ryohei Sasagawa, resident former Sun Guardian and boxer, seemed to be uncharacteristically deep in thought. Finally, he looked up at his bickering friends and frowned miserably. "Sawada... is not a man to the extreme anymore," he finally admitted.

"No! Boss is still Boss! That idiot marshmallow freak just...just..." Gokudera trailed off, not sure just what had happened to the Tenth. It couldn't have been that weird possession thing he had done to Yuni; Boss's eyes were still very much alive. But what explanation was there? Gokudera did not, would never, believe his untainted, innocent Tenth could have willingly done the things Hydra had.

"Kufufufufu... The Vongola is gone, Storm Guardian," chuckled Mukuro Rokudo in a voice as masked as Hydra's own.

"What?! How dare you say that? The Tenth is NOT gone! HE ISN'T!" Gokudera bellowed, his red face and emerald eyes making him look suspiciously like a Christmas ornament. "BOSS IS NOT DEAD!"

The other four guardians in the room with the exception of the sleeping Lambo raised their eyebrows simultaneously at him.

"_Denial_." The whispered word bounced off the walls, even more prominent in the thick silence that ensued.

"'Dera, maybe you should just accept that..." Yamamoto finally stepped in placidly, attempting to relieve the pregnant atmosphere. In the one-sided shouting match that erupted soon after, no one noticed the single missing Knight of Dawn.

An omnivore had given Hibari Kyoya a job, and for the sake of Namimori, the former Cloud Guardian had accepted.

* * *

**And that's it for now! I know its short, but this is a prologue, so whatever...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi~! I'm feeling lazy, so I'll make the AN quick... Thanks to all who reviewed! YOU ARE AWESOME! Honestly, I can't believe I got so many reviews. I think I almost fainted... Anyways. Also, thanks to my awesome beta, CrylikeRaina! Any mistakes that follow are my own.**

**And with out any further ado, I present Chapter 1. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

_A gun hovered almost uncertainly over the man's motionless body._

_"Well? What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun? Why not kill him?"_

_Silence. In the inky gloom of the cell, the captive's eyes suddenly flew open. He gasped muffled pleas around the filthy gag in his mouth, his heavy chains rattling. A row of crimson sores lined his arm where the handcuffs had chafed his skin._

_"Perhaps you feel...empathy...for this man?" Byakuran's voice was the hiss of a snake before it kills._

_Hydra's pale finger curled around the trigger, then froze. A pause._

_"Love...friendship...trust? What have they ever done for you? Your little friends abandoned you, didn't they?" the white-haired man continued. Another pause. "So. What is your answer?"_

_Hydra pulled the trigger. For a moment, the sound of a bullet slicing through cartilage and bone lingered in the air. The prisoner's breathing stopped._

_"Correct," smirked the Millefiore don. With a swish of his uniform, he swept out of the room._

_Hydra waited for his Boss to disappear far down the hallway, then sighed, gazing at the body with a look of what might have been regret._

_"Wrong."_

* * *

A slip of paper fluttered down to land amongst the broken pieces of wood that littered the Conference Room's floor. Unperturbed, the Cloud Guardian leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"You bastard, late for a meeting again!" snarled the former Storm Guardian, ignoring the paper.

Hibari arched an eyebrow. "I had a meeting."

"With who?"

"...Sawada Tsunayoshi."

A silence so thick it was almost palpable followed. Gokudera felt the saliva leave his mouth. The Tenth? Why would the Tenth meet with Hibari and not he, Gokudera Hayato, his trusted right-hand man?

"The paper," Hibari continued. "It's from him."

With trembling fingers, the gray-haired man picked up the unassuming slip and read in a tone that was borderline reverence, "Tokyo-mart. Tomorrow, noon. Be there."

The former Guardians' expressions ranged from disbelief to shock to fury.

"It's EXTREMELY a trap," shouted Ryohei, fire burning in his eyes.

"I second that," Yamamoto agreed.

"Yare, yare. Does he think we're idiots?" Lambo frowned.

"Kufufufufu. Maybe we should go."

"NO EXTRME WAY!"

"Haha, it actually might benefit us if we go, though..."

The din of angry voices grew as the once sensitive subject that could not, would _never_, be discussed, was breached. Gokudera sat emotionless in the midst of it all. The Tenth. This could be his chance to see the Tenth, finally, after eight years. But what if the Tenth really had changed for the worse? What if he really was no longer Tsuna, but Hydra? _Damn marshmallow freak_.

Suddenly, a tonfa smashed into the wall near Ryohei's head. "You, stop making so much noise. We will go."

"WHAT? NO EXTREME WAY!" the Sun Guardian roared. Another tonfa thudded into the side of his skull, and he abruptly fell unconscious. Hibari smirked.

"We _should_ go. Maybe Tsuna just wants to talk," Yamamoto acknowledged quietly, completely serious for once.

"No. The young Vongola is dead to me."

"It will be interesting. Kufufufufu, I vote we go," chuckled Mukuro, his voice sounding almost shaky under a sheen of bravado.

Everyone turned to Gokudera, eyes questioning.

"Anything for the Tenth," he finally decided, resolve stark in his eyes. No matter what, the former Storm Guardian had vowed, he would always stay at the Tenth's side. But was the Tenth still the Tenth?

The final vote was four to two. "Tomorrow," Gokudera announced, "we will meet Hydra."

* * *

The city of Tokyo had been utterly destroyed. A haze of smoke hung over everything, and the shells of apartment buildings and skyscrapers gaped desolation on all sides. The bodies, twisted in postures of violent death, numbered several hundred. Children and the elderly for the most part. Innocents. They had all been savagely cut to pieces, or in many cases, burned alive. The stench of sun-warmed blood, bile, and seared flesh was everywhere.

Gokudera swallowed back his revulsion and cleared his throat. The Tenth had always been powerful, but this... Nothing truly human could have done this.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto mumbled in disbelief next to him. An uncomfortable silence hovered in the air, broken only by the continuous buzzing of flies.

The Knights of Dawn reached Tokyo-mart at precisely twelve, and Gokudera wondered why the Tenth had chosen such an insignificant, dilapidated place to meet at. Then again, everything in the city was ruined now.

The weight of dynamite filling his hidden pockets, coupled with the feel of the small handgun he had brought, did nothing to soothe Gokudera's nerves. They could easily be ambushed here, with the towering piles of metal providing perfect protection for hidden assassins.

There was a sudden movement in the shadows and the Knights froze, immediately reaching for their respective weapons. A pair of chocolate colored eyes appeared in the darkness.

The man who walked out was not what Gokudera expected; he looked so...so...Tsuna. Hydra fidgeted uncomfortably at the stares of his former Guardians, eyes darting side to side. He ran a hand through his still-wild hair and opened his mouth to begin.

"YOU EXTREME BASTARD! WHERE'S KYOKO?" interrupted Ryohei. Hydra blinked and rubbed his neck awkwardly, the same way Tsuna had.

"Umm... She's safe, back at the base with Byakuran." Gokudera almost snorted at that. Safe with Byakuran? A paradox.

Apparently Ryohei had had the same idea, because he roared, "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE MY SISTER WITH THAT ANIMAL?" Hibari threw a tonfa at Ryohei's head, effectively knocking Turf Top out. He seemed to be making a habit out of that lately - not that Gokudera was complaining.

Hydra laughed nervously. "So...um...well..." he stuttered, before blurting, "I'm on your side!" He flushed, but continued his story.

"Well...the thing is... when Byakuran captured me, I didn't really have any choice but to help him. So I tried to gain his trust as much as I could. Yesterday, I stole the pacifiers from Byakuran's collection and so... yeah..."

He thrust a burlap sack at the gaping Knights' feet. "Here."

Seven pacifiers, each sealed in a small ball made of what seemed to be glass, spilled out.

"Are you...just giving these to us?" asked Gokudera uncertainly.

"Yeah... Just let me join you, please? Byakuran will kill me if I go back to him," Hydra - no, Tsuna, _Tenth_, begged.

Gokudera had never been happier. His Tenth was back, asking to join them! His Tenth, who had been on their side the entire time!

"Why should we trust you?" he asked all the same, knowing that the others would want some sort of explanation.

"I know Yuni committed suicide because of me, and the girls were captured and this-" Hydra gestured around him "-happened, but I regret everything, I really do, and I hate Byakuran, and I would kill him if I could but he's too strong and I'm too weak and...and...he has _Kyoko_." His words came out in an unorganized tumble but the self-loathing, the total sincerity, behind them was enough for Gokudera.

He grinned widely. Around him, the Knights, with the exception of Ryohei, were doing the same, all too happy to have their beloved Sky back. Perhaps they were too trusting, but Tsuna would never betray them. Right? Gokudera felt like an idiot for ever doubting him in the first place.

"Tenth, welcome to the Knights of Dawn."

* * *

A continent away, Byakuran smirked as he watched the scene unravel on his viewing panel.

"A flawless performance, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

**So. What do you think of Tsuna? Is he to be trusted? Do you like him? Why am I asking so many questions?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Please? XD**

**And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ciao~! I'm back from break! I had dim sum~~~~ XD**

**... ... ...**

**So. Anyways. I CANNOT believe I actually did manage to get the number of reviews I wanted (plus one!). SO EXCITED~~~! LOTS OF THANKS AND HUGS AND CHOCOLATE AND ICE CREAM TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWED/FAVORITED/ALERTED! And I got a review in French! So cool, since I take French in school! Anyways, it was really fun to write this.**

**Thanks again to CrylikeRaina again for beta-ing! This would be horrible if it wasn't for her. =.=|||**

**DISCLAIMER: The fangirl in me can only dream of owning Hibari... *o* -Sigh-**

* * *

_He stood still. People - civilians - in yellow raincoats walked around aimlessly, their incessant chatter blocking out the soft pitter-patter of the rain. Above him, the sky was a watercolor of shimmering silvers and gunmetal grays and beneath him, brown cobblestones formed an always undulating, never-ending mosaic._

_The voices surrounding him rose, and in the din, he realized that his raincoat was branded with a dark, angry red. Blood red. Why did he have to be different? What had he done? Filled with a sudden, inexplicable fury, he watched as his hands erupted in twisting orange flames. He was distantly aware of the sobbing, the shouting, but it was only background noise. Fire licked the streets and the buildings and the sky, and rings of suffocating smoke danced across the air. His world suddenly turned black._

_After all, didn't the brightest lights cast the darkest shadows?_

He woke from the nightmare screaming.

* * *

Hydra sat, cross-legged, outside the entrance of the Vongola base, watching as the sky bled from the soft gray of predawn to the blazing red of sunrise. Soft laughter echoed in his ears. Sighing, he rose from the ground with the grace of an experienced dancer and swallowed the feelings of guilt that were threatening to overwhelm him. Guilt. When had he last felt guilt?

It wasn't his fault, he reminded himself; he was doing nothing wrong. His Guardians were the ones who had betrayed him first, not he, them. They could have rescued him, they could have _saved _him, but had they? No, they had fled from Byakuran like the cowards they were. They had fled from their precious "Boss." This was only his sweet, cold revenge.

The guilt was still there.

Hydra shoved a hand through his hair with a quiet, resigned groan. Guilty or not, it wasn't as if he had a choice. Byakuran was always there, always watching. It was impossible to escape. The mocking laughter filled his ears again.

"Tenth? What are you doing here?"

Resisting the urge to snort at the concern in Gokudera's voice - where had that concern been when the man had abandoned him eight years ago? - he half-turned. "I'm fine. Go inside." The Storm Guardian flinched at his curt dismissal.

"Tenth..."

Hydra's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. Once upon a time, Gokudera would have listened to everything he said. "Learn when you aren't wanted around," he snapped, sick of sugar-coating his words.

"Very well, Tenth," his former right hand mumbled stiffly. "Call if you need me."

_I won't ever need you again_, Hydra thought bitterly. _I already made that mistake_.

"Oh, and Hayato?" he asked casually.

Gokudera stopped and, even though his back was turned, Hydra could picture the childish hope in his eyes. "Yes, Tenth?"

"The only thing I'm Tenth of is a group of idiots."

Gokudera didn't respond; instead, there was the soft swish of a door closing. Had he been too harsh? But his words had been true. Who and what was he Tenth of?

Gokudera. He plucked a blade of grass. Yamamoto. Another blade joined the first. Ryohei. He clutched a handful of grass now. Hibari. Another handful. Mukuro. More grass. Lambo. More. Giannini. More. Futa. More. Bianchi. More.

And the girls.

With a frustrated yell, he flung the bundle of grass he had been cradling into the air, watching as a storm of green spiraled down lazily around him. The girls. Dammit, why them? Why did Byakuran choose, of all people, _them_ to be his new Funeral Wreaths? There were a million other choices, _so why them_?

Storm: Haru. Sun: Kyoko. Lightning: I-pin. Rain: Keiko Yamamoto. Mist: Chrome. Cloud: Hana.

All of them had strong bonds to their respective Vongola counterparts. That much was obvious. But Hydra was sure Byakuran had picked them as much for his own sick, ironic pleasure, as for their strategic value.

His stomach suddenly emitted a low growl and he winced. Time for breakfast and with it, his not-Guardians.

Hydra felt the guilt descend again.

* * *

The girls were gathered around a comfortable table in their traditional meeting place - the kitchen. Haru had had it designed with the old kitchen in the abandoned Vongola base from eight years ago in mind, with soft yellow walls and a home-y feel the rest of Millefiore HQ lacked, and the new Funeral Wreaths had fallen in love almost immediately.

"So, Kyoko, how's your _boyfriend_?" Hana smirked, the steely silver-blue eyes she shared with her cousin glinting.

The auburn-haired girl blushed profusely. This was how it should be, a darker part of her grumbled. This was how her life should be - talking about things as normal and ordinary as boys, with normal and ordinary friends. Not discussing battle tactics with a psychopath set on taking over the world, not worrying about whether or not she would live another day.

"Tsu-kun's fine, I think. Byakuran-sama sent him to spy on...you-know-who..." Her voice trailed off feebly.

Across the table, Haru stiffened and Kyoko realized belatedly that she had just breached the taboo subject of the former Guardians. "Stupid bomber," the brunette grumbled, pouting slightly. "I wish he would just join us already! You're so lucky you get to be together with Hydra-san, Kyoko."

"Yeah," Kyoko admitted softly. Then again, if Tsuna hadn't been with the Millefiore, she wouldn't have joined them either. And neither would have her five best friends, whom she had convinced to follow Byakuran for Tsuna's sake. "You're right, Haru-chan."

"The monkeys will see sense eventually," comforted Hana, before adding thoughtfully, "though they'll never stop being monkeys..."

Keiko laughed. "Takeshi was always a bit clueless."

"So was Lambo," added I-pin.

"I have faith in Mukuro-sama," murmured Chrome.

But though she would never admit it, she didn't - and neither did the rest of the girls. After all, once a Guardian, always a Guardian.

* * *

Byakuran watched his right-hand fling grass into the air in frustration from one of the bugs set up around the Vongola base. What was the expression in his eyes? Anger, perhaps? Or even guilt? Byakuran frowned, and the expression looked decidedly eerie on his usually smiling face. He couldn't have dear, dear Tsunayoshi betray him.

The Millefiore was not kind to traitors.

"Byakuran-sama," called a voice from the doorway. The albino swiveled around in his chair and grinned cheerfully at the bowing Cervello.

"Hmm?"

"**It **has arrived."

Byakuran smirked. Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't feel guilty much longer.

* * *

Psychological torture, Hydra resolved, was much, much worse the physical kind. He swore, if Yamamoto laughed happily again or if Ryohei "EXTREME-ED" again or if Lambo begged for candy again he would scream in frustration. He had endured for a week, already, but the crushing guilt, the knowledge that he would betray his (_not_) friends all too soon, was simply too much.

Hydra stalked across the gleaming hallway, ignoring Giannini's greeting, and slammed the door to his room shut with a resounding bang. Byakuran's laughter was in his ears again.

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Hydra groaned, resisting the urge to crush the near-invisible earpiece that connected him to his _beloved _boss.

"What."

"You don't seem too happy to hear from me! Mou~! I'm hurt!" Byakuran sang. Hydra's head was already beginning to ache from the ridiculous amount of exclamation marks.

"Actually, I'm _very _happy to hear from you."

"I'm sure you are. So, how's the mission going? Not feeling guilty, hmm? Not thinking of becoming a traitor?"

"No, of course not," Hydra forced through clenched teeth.

"Have you gained their trust, yet?"

That made Hydra pause. _Had _he gained their trust? At first glance, the answer was yes. Over the time he had been at the Vongola base, the Knights' attitudes towards him had softened. Even Ryohei seemed to be accepting his former Boss. But his intuition told him otherwise. There was a darkness in Yamamoto's eyes when he grinned, and the Sun Guardian's "EXTREMES" were a touch more subdued around him.

"No, not completely," Hydra admitted.

"Pity." There was a muted crackling as Byakuran cut the connection, and tense silence reigned again. One word lingered in Hydra's mind - traitor.

But who?

* * *

_He couldn't hear. He couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. Byakuran's purple fist was tightening around him, squeezing, crushing. Pain lanced through his body in spears of red. Blood roared in his ears. Around him, the orange shell of sky flames was crumbling and his Guardians were screaming, the girls were screaming, _he _was screaming. Was this how it would end? Would the Millefiore defeat him so easily, even after Cambio Forma and the Arcobaleno seals?_

_Darkness closed in._

* * *

**That's it! So, what do you think of DarkandCreepy!Tsuna? He sorta scares me... O.o He's such a meanie to poor Goku-chan.**

**Anyways, I'm going to try something new and not ask for reviews this time. ...****Screw that. PLEASE REVIEW! (Please?)**

**_More reviews_ = happy authoress = _faster updates_****! (The Basic Law of Fanfiction)**


End file.
